A Spark in Light
by Transformette
Summary: The war between Autobots and Decepticons is over - peace is finally here, since Megatron's death. But can one escape war? Does it ever end? Riots break out - who will stand up to the task of stopping another war? Second part of 'A Spark in Darkness' :)
1. Chapter 1

**hello, I have returned. Here you have it - the promised sequel, so please, read up! If you don't like it, don't hate me. For new readers - the 1st part ia called A Spark in Darkness.**

Soundwave rumbled something in his low voice, his slim fingers playing on the console and control panel.

'You okay there, Radiohead?', asked Knockout, walking out of the Bell Harbor med bay with one of his hands still a chainsaw. Soundwave nodded.

'Fine', he replied shortly.

'There's someone here to see you', said the red medic with a sly smile. Although he was not Decepticon any more, he still had that devilish aura of a crazy doctor about him.

'Daddy?', asked a high, female voice, coming from behind Knockout.

A young, little over protoform femme stepped forward.

She was very small, but well-built and strong-looking. Not to Soundwave, of course, to him she'd always be as tiny as she was when he first held her.

Her paintjob was not black, but very dark, a mix of violet and dark blue. Accents of lila purple and sky blue appeared here and there around her face and down the sides of her servos. She had the same hypnotizing, glowing blue optics as him.

'Isaella, what are you doing here, where is your Carrier?', asked Soundwave with a sigh, turning to see her better. He still had his screen closed, so he opened it.

'Mum's busy with Optimus, carrying out justice', the femme rolled her beautiful optics, gesturing wit her right servo.

'Prime bastard', muttered Soundwave under his breath.

'What was that?', asked Knockout, cocking an optic rim.

'Uh, fine custard', replied Soundwave, biting his glossa. The medic smirked.

The young femme walked up to the console and with a few clicks set what he was having problems with. She saw him cock an optic rim, so she smiled.

'Soundbell is actually getting better than you at this', laughed Knockout.

'Isaella has a lot to learn', said Soundwave sternly, but the medic just laughed again, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips.

'I thought you might need assistance', said Soundbell, tilting her head at her Creator.

'I'm doing alright, Isaella. Go make sure Nightingbell- - - your Carrier is, uh, carrying out justice', he replied.

'Are you sure you're not overdoing it, dad?', shtilted her head, smiling.

'I'm fine!', he snapped, his optic rims close, and he turned to his work again. Soundbell just rolled ear optics, kissed him on the cheek and walked out with a sigh, followed by Knockout.

They entered the med bay together.

'It's funny to see old Radiohead actually managed to bring up a sparkling', smiled Knockout, 'and he's done one hell of a job, too'

'Yah, I know', she laughed, but blushed, 'thanks, Uncle Kay-O'

'Oh my Primus, please don't call me that', he rolled his optics, 'you're making me sound old'

'Fine. Kay-O', she smiled.

They walked up to a bed on which Bumblebee sat - holding his elbow joint. He looked up, seeing Soundbell and Knockout.

'Oh, hey, Soundbell', he said.

'What happened, Bumble?', the young femme sat down next to him, wiggling her legs. She was short enough not to reach the floor.

'Um...', he turned his optics away.

'What is it?', she tilted her head.

'I'm not sure if I can, I...', he looked at Knockout, and the medic seemed to understand.

'Oh. It's okay, darling, I can go', he nodded, a slightly disappointed look in his optics.

'Whoa, whoa', Soundbell spread her servos, and grabbed Knockout's forearm with one hand, 'what the hell is all this about?'

The medic sighed.

'Radiohead didn't want me to tell you. But Soundbell, riots are breaking out'

'Autobots and Decepticons', Bumblebee bit his lip, as Knockout took care of his arm, 'nothing organized, but...'

'Why didn't my Creator want me to know?'

'Nightingbell's neutral, but Radiohead's a Decepticon, on my spark I tell ya', said Knockout, 'you're fifty-fifty. Soundwave's kinda, I don't know... Scared about you?'

'Yeah, I guess so', agreed Bumblebee, nodding. Soundbell sighed.

'I was hoping the war was over'

'I'm sure Radiohead and Optimus will get it under control soon', Knockout nodded, 'you're going to Rookie School soon, right?'

'Yeah, the Military Academy. Uncle Wheeljack's business', Soundbell corrected the medic.

'Ah, right. Well, the trouble will be dealt with until then', promised Knockout. Soundbell smiled at both the mechs.

'It was nice talking to you. I'll try and find my Carrier now', she got up, 'bye, Kay-O. Bye, Bumble'

She left the med bay of Bell Harbor. Named after her mother, Nightingbell the Libra. Soundbell felt it to be strange, living in a place named after someone so close. The Nemesis had been moved since her parents' arrival, and was actually open - the young femme directed her steps through the corridors and saw the black shape through the window. The city that had grown around Bell Harbor was named Paxopolis. Soundbell walked on, until she reached the meeting room. The white door opened by itself, and she entered.

She saw her Carrier, Nightingbell, sitting upon a desk and discussing something with Optimus Prime.

The mech's size always amazed her - he truly was enormous. His sky blue optics turned to look at her immediately like he had sensed her presence.

'Greetings, young one', he said.

'Isaella!', Nightingbell trotted up, 'hello, dear...'

'Mum, I got a question. For both of you', she looked at the Prime, 'Knockout and Bumble told me there were riots breaking out between Autobots and Decepticons', she managed on one breath.

Optimus and Nightingbell looked at each other. The mech spoke first.

'Yes, that is true', be admitted after a moment.

'You know what they say, Isaella', Nightingbell put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, 'wars don't end'

'Don't worry. I am sure that you will be alright at the Military Academy', said Optimus, 'I will protect you with all my power'

Soundbell nodded. She had made good friends with the Autobots, despite her Decepticon father.

'How's your dad doing?', Nightingbell joined her hands, as if she sensed what her daughters thoughts were focused on.

'He's kay', shrugged the young femme, 'he doesn't like you sitting with OP all the time', she smiled.

'I was just leaving', Nightingbell replied immediately, 'Optimus, can you make sure Soundbell finds her division in the M-Cademy?'

'The M-Cademy' was a student short for the Military Academy, just so you know.

'I will. Soundbell?', he looked at the young femme, as her Carrier walked out and transformed into the black Kawasaki ninja. She used to have a jet mode once, but the motorbike was useful in Paxopolis.

Optimus and Soundbell walked out, and a few streets/bridges away they found the M-Cademy, a large building with a large training field in the back. The doors opened and they entered - immediately, they saw Ultra Magnus, yelling at some young Bot.

Soundbell looked at Optimus unsurely. She was rather short and small, he could lift her up with one hand.

'Oh, the protoform', the blue mech out his hands on his hips.

'A) it's called a 'sparkling', b) I'm not one anymore', she said, sticking out two digits as she spoke, 'I'm the daughter of Soundwave, my name is Soundbell'

'I am Ultra Magnus', he replied, 'but we've probably met before. I will be your supervisor'

Soundbell nodded, and then the two mechs shook hands and exchanged a few words about politics. So random, it almost made her puke. After getting a quick agreement from the Prime, she wandered off into the steel-grey corridors.

There were screens on the walls, displaying photos of great warriors; Primes; and Optimus was there as well, at the end, as the last Prime. She stopped by the image.

'Bells? Oh, hey', she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Smokescreen. She remembered from her father's stories that he was just a kid during the war, but now he was like an older brother to her.  
'Hi, cloud of smoke used to conceal military operations', she replied with a smile. He walked up to her.

'Optimus Prime', he also looked at the image, 'my childhood idol. All I ever said was how awesome he is'

'Oh come on Smoke, he IS damn awesome', Soundbell laughed.

'Listen, Isaella', he said, and a serious expression appeared on his faceplates. Very few called her that - it was her first name, which only closest used, 'about the riots. I'm a teacher here - assistant teacher, but still. If you have any problems because of Soundwave's... Past occupation, don't play false strong. Tell me'

'Why's everyone so sensitive on that matter?', she rolled her optics, 'dad always tells me that 'Cons and Bots are equal and actually the same. I mean, Kay-O gets along awesome at the Bell Harbor med bay, he only healed Bumble today', she shrugged.

'I know, I know. But still, remember that, alright?', he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

She smiled and nodded.

'Where's Uncle Wheeljack?', she asked.

'I should think the gym', said Smokescreen with a shrug, and rubbed his neck.

'I'll see you when the term starts', she added and trotted away.

Her next stop, the gym, was two lefts away. She entered, and passed a few mechs her age, training with blasters and swords. At the far end was Wheeljack and some of his future students, who had, like Soundbell, come to see the M-Cademy.

She walked up, joining the group, and saw his optics rest on her. She nodded, not willing to interrupt him.

'I'm looking forward to working with you all', he ended his speech, putting his katanas on his back, and smiled. Some kids started talking, some asked him questions.

Soundbell noticed some were even younger than her, but sparklings.

'Coach Wheeljack, and how'd you get this scar? In the war?'

Some young Bot pointed to a gash running across his chest plates, accurate and deep. He smiled.

'Oh, this is Nightingbell's doing', he said, 'the femme has fire in her, I tell you'

The kids laughed, and Soundbell trotted up.

'Uncle Wheeljack!', she exclaimed happily, wrapping her servos around his neck.

'Hello, Bells', he hugged her and let her go to omit strangulation, 'guys, this is Soundbell'

'Hello, Soundbell', said the guys in a chore.

After some time they managed to free themselves from the kiddos and talk normally.

'So now you, a Wrecker, are playing kindergarten?', smirked the young femme.

'Unfortunately', he sighed, raising his optics.

'I thought you were rather enjoying yourself', she pointed out, aiming a digit at him.

'Well...', he smiled, shrugging, 'I dunno'

Soundbell laughed.

'I'll see you, Smoke and Magnus at the beginning of the term, then', she said.

'I'm looking forward to it, Soundbell', he nodded, as she left the M-Cademy. She passed Ultra Magnus, and went out into the city of Paxopolis. It was evening, and the skies were lit beautifully. She could not imagine the old Cybertron, from the stories her Carrier told her. This place was so full of life.

Soundbell met Optimus on the way, and he decided to play gentleman and walk her home.

**Its here! It's finally here! Now REVIEW people to make me continue to write! **


	2. Chapter 2

**dear neon! I cannot kill SW, I love him with all my spark! Never, ever... But, your review gave me an idea for the future, so thank you very much. Here I have another chap! **

Soundbell wondered.

Optimus was a very nice mech, but why on Cybertron was he acting her personal bodyguard? He was a father figure at all that arrived. He surely was needed elsewhere.

The young femme sighed, closing her optics. Then, she got up and walked out of her room.

'Mum?', she walked up to Nightingbell.

'Yes, Isaella?', asked her Carrier, taking her hand.

'Can I go for a walk, please?', she asked.

'Yes. Of course. But be home before nightfall', Nightingbell asked. She didn't command Soundbell to do anything, she just asked. And her daughter always obeyed. Because why not? She agreed with her Carrier's thinking.

'I'll try- - - do', she corrected herself. Nightingbell nodded, but there was a worried look in her optics.

Soundbell ran out, not really caring where she was going to go. But she needed to see the riots for herself. See the situation.

Her pedes took her through the bridges.

'It's that femme', she heard a voice say.

''Con!', cried another voice. She didn't turn, and received a blow from behind. She fell to her knees, and turned this time - she saw blue optics shining in the shadows.

'I'm not- - -', she began, but someone slapped her across the face. She felt Energon in her mouth.

'Deceptive', a voice chuckled, the optics narrowed.

She was hit again - they were two mechs, young, about her age.

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared, seeming blurred. A long, black blade glistened in the poor light and sliced off one mech's arm. Then, a purple blast hit his back, exploding inside him and ripping his spark apart in a monstrous, brutal sight. The mech was dead on the spot. The second one tried to run - but suddenly, his head fell from his body in a shower of spraying Energon.

Soundbell managed to finally scramble to her pedes.

'Isaella... Are you alright?', asked a well-known, worried voice. It still had the fight's fury in it.

'D-Daddy?', she asked, walking up. Soundwave emerged from the shadows, one hand a blade, one a gun. Both were covered with Energon.

'Isaella, are you alright?', he hid the weapons away, repeating the question.

'Yeah, I'm fine', she replied fast, and he lifted her up in his servos.

'Why were you headed for the Nemesis?', he asked, walking towards the dark Decepticon ship.

'Um... Was I?', she cocked an optic rim. He nodded silently.

'I don't know, I... Wait, dad, why are you taking me there?'

'My old station', he replied.

The black door opened with a creak of metal, revealing a dark corridor. It exploded with light as soon as he entered, and he kept walking. Although the corridors all looked the same, he didn't hesitate even once.

'Nemesis...', he said in a voice little above a whisper.

'Dad?', Soundbell tilted her head.

Out of the darkness appeared the spirit femme of the ship. The young one in Soundwave's servos gasped.

'Is that your sparkling?', asked the spirit femme, her orange optics shining with curiosity.

'Yes. She needs medical attention', he nodded, and placed her on a metal table.

'Aw dad...', whined Soundbell, 'I'm fine!'

'Have you seen yourself?', asked the Nemesis, looking puzzled.

'It is better that you don't', said Soundwave, pulling a lamp towards her. It blinded the young femme.

'Should I call for Nightingbell?', asked the Nemesis, seeming worried.

'No. Don't pull my sparkmate into this', Soundwave shook his head.

He started washing Soundbell's wounds, and the Nemesis helped him with bringing him tools. Through the mist of anesthesia, Soundbell saw how well they worked together. And for some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable, that this wasn't her Carrier. That it wasn't Nightingbell.

'Isaella? Isaella?', Nightingbell's worried voice woke her. It was the middle of the night and Soundbell felt it.

'Mummy...', she lifted herself uneasily and hugged the black femme, closing her optics.

'It's okay. It's alright', whispered Nightingbell, rocking her delicately forwards and backwards.

'Where are we?'

'On the Nemesis'

'How'd you find us?'

'I got a comm from Nemesis. Soundwave and her are in the other room, doing the washing up'

'Primus...', Soundbell rolled her optics, slowly feeling her strength returning. Her Carrier smiled.

'Mummy... Dad killed two Autobots last evening...'

'I know', her face looked serious, 'Soundwave is... Well, it's not only that he cannot forget who he is', she was talking about his Decepticon past and she knew it, 'he doesn't WANT to'

Soundbell had always felt that her father was a dangerous mech - with a dark past and darker personality. He did not fit with Wheeljack, Bumblebee and the rest - he just got used to them hanging around. But he was not one of them. And so wasn't Nightingbell, her Carrier.

'What happens now?', asked Soundbell.

'You will start up in a team in the M-Cademy. And Soundwave will be trialled for murder', sighed Nightingbell.

'No!', Soundbell got to her pedes, 'mum, he was only protecting me!'

'Don't worry, Isaella. Optimus is the judge. I will talk to him'

'No. Let me'

'Go to the M-Cademy this morning. He will be there', nodded Noghtingbell, 'now rest, sparkling'

'I'm not a sparkling...', muttered Soundbell, slipping back to the table.

Nightingbell watched her for a second, then Soundwave came in.

'Does she think I'm...?', he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to.

'A monster? No. Don't be so afraid, Soundwave', she put a hand to his cheek and stood on her toes to see his blue optics better, 'she loves you. I love you. You will not lose us'

'I have lost everything before', he bit his lip, 'and I...'

'You're no monster, Soundwave. A killer, yes', she eyed him sternly, 'but not the psychopath Starscream is'

'I sometimes doubt my sanity', he admitted, sitting down on the metal table on which the sleeping femme lay.

'Don't', Nightingbell kissed his lips softly, 'I love you. And nothing else matters'

'I love you too', he whispered and kissed her again, pulling her down onto his knee joints.

'Oh, no', Nightingbell smirked, 'this is no place for this'  
'I know, I know', he muttered.

'Oh would you cut it out with the P.D.A.-rents', whined Soundbell in her sleep, rolling over. Nightingbell and Soundwave jumped away from each other and their optics met.

'Um, yeah, let's go', nodded Soundwave and took his sparkmate's hand, walking out.

* * *

'Optimus!', cried Soundbell, storming into the hall. He was talking to Ultra Magnus, but turned immediately.

'Soundbell- - -', began the Autobot leader, but the young femme hugged him, pressing her cheek to his torso.

'Optimus, please help my dad', she looked up at him.

'Soundbell, I will do what I can'

'The Autobots, Optimus. They attacked me. He had no choice. If you must punish someone, punish me', she said seriously.

'Soundbell, calm down', he knelt to see the young femme better, 'it is going to be alright'

'Optimus, but...'

Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

'Bells? Come on', said Smokescreen, 'time to go'

The femme gave Optimus one final glance and let the other Bot take her away.

He led her to a classroom, or a hall resembling one slightly. It already had a few young mechs and femmes, in bright tones of orange, yellow, pink - it made Soundbell feel strange with her dark paintjob.

She was met mostly with angry looks - after the events past, it was all rather delicate. The two mechs Soudwave killed were cadets.

'Today, we will discuss the War', said the teacher. His name was Dazerunner, he was a light green mech.

'Oh, crap', muttered Smokescreen, looking away, 'really?!'

'Perfect', Soundbell rolled her eyes.

'Stellar cycles ago, the war was ranging on all planets - but it was centered on planet Earth. Autobots and Decepticons fought...'

'Blah blah blah', heard Soundbell. She knew the stories very well - she grew up with the ones involved. She heard them from Optimus Prime himself.

'- - -and in the face of the riots which resulted in the killing of two young Bots by a Decepticon, we must ask ourselves the question: is the war over?'

Soundbell felt her Energon burn with living fire.

She stood up.

'That was my Creator, scumbag!', she said. Smokescreen tried to pull her down, but she ripped her hand free.

'And ya will not disgrace my Creator!', she pointed a digit at him.

'Bells- - -', Smokescreen hissed, but she glared at him, then back at Dazerunner.

'Two Autobots got ME in a dark street! What the hell was he supposed to do, let them kill me?!', she yelled.

'Soundbell, sit down! Now!', Dazerunner looked furious, but the femme was three continents away from backing down.

'SOUNDBELL!'

A yell filled the hall. It was a powerful, deep voice, that vibrated through metal. The young femme froze in the silence that had suddenly fallen in the room. She literally heard necks turning.

'...Dad?', she slowly looked over her shoulder.

Soundwave seemed furious. His fists were clenched, his screen was as if on fire. Filled with anger.

'Soundbell, what the hell are you doing?!', he yelled, glaring at his daughter, then, in a normal tone added: 'forgive me, Dazerunner, but may I borrow Soundbell for a moment?'

'O-Of course', managed the shaken teacher. The young femme's shoulders slumped, as she dragged herself out of the hall. Soundwave slammed the door closed.

'Dad, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't listen to that bastard talk of you like that. You saved my life, and I- - -'

He pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his servos around her. She made a surprised sound, but then hugged him back.

'Isaella...', he said quietly, 'that is not a way to discuss matters. You won't prove you're right by yelling at the teacher'

'It seemed like a plan', she muttered. He let her go.

'Just like my Belle', he opened his screen, letting her see his smile. She smiled back.

'Did you win the case?', she asked.

'Yes. It seems you moved Optimus' spark', he mocked, 'but it was really as simple as Nightingbell going for a girl-talk with Arcee'

'Oh', Soundbell looked surprised.

'Now get back in there, and pretend I yelled at you', he nodded at the door.

The young femme returned to the classroom, Soundwave looked in through the doorway.

'I'm sorry for my daughter, Dazerunner', he added, his screen closed, 'it will not happen again'

'O-Okay', replied the teacher.

'He totally peed his pants', hissed Smokescreen when the femme sat next to him.

'What?', she have him a puzzled look.

'Human expression', he sighed, rolling his optics. She shrugged and slid down, hiding her head in her bent servos. Someone other than Smokescreen. She looked up - and saw a mech her age, maybe older. He had an orange paintjob, with a funky print stripe going down the middle of his head and back. His optics were blue - Autobot.

'Your dad's a badass', he hissed with a smile. For some reason, Soundbell imagined him in human glasses.

'Uh, thanks?', she tried a smile, and his broadened.

'I'm Starbreaker', he said.

'Soundbell', she replied in a quiet voice.

'Lotta esses round here. I'm Smokescreen', the two mechs shook hands, 'I'm Dazerunner's assistant'

'Hiyah', said Starbreaker, and pointed to another mech, with a yellow paintjob and same funky marking, 'that's my wingman, Novacrasher. But you can call us Breaker and Nova'

'Right. Everyone calls me Bells', nodded Soundbell.

'Your Carrier was a Libra, right?', asked the yellow mech known as Nova. Soundbell nodded.

'Your optics are blue', he commented.

'And yours are purple. Why are they purple?', she cocked an optic rim.

'Nova's Creator is Starscream. We're trying to hide it with lenses', said Starbreaker in a hushed voice.

'Uh-oh', Smokescreen made a dazed expression.

'That's cool', shrugged Soundbell, taking it in her stride.

'Sorry about what happened to you', said Breaker, surprising her, 'the two mechs were known bullies. No one will miss 'em'

'That's a lil... Harsh', said Smokescreen, frowning.

'But it's the truth', replied Breaker sternly.

**So, there you have It. You know what to do!**

**REVIEW! And I will continue to write! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hi, thanks. RomanoLindsey, smiles! Well the sequel revolves around Soundbell... but still, SW and Belle are still on first plane! **

**Neon, thanks for the review kitties. About 'Isaella' - well, it is just another name for 'IsaBella', which is the full form of 'Belle'. I thought it was kinda cool. And it's also her birth name, given to her by Soundwave, it was later that they gave her the traditional 'Soundbell' combined of both their names. **

'Optimus? Thank you', said Soundbell, walking into the Prime's chamber in Bell Harbor.

'Soundwave was but protecting you. The outcome seemed logical', replied the mech.

'Optimus... Can I talk to you for a moment?', she asked, playing with her digits. His optic rims drew together in surprise.

'Yes, of course', he nodded.

'Does... Does Primus sometimes talk to you?', she asked, turning her optics away. The Prime seemed a bit surprised, but answered.

'Yes, he does', he admitted, 'why do you ask?'

'Because I talk with him as well. And it's so strange, because there is no reason for why! You are a Prime - my Carrier is a Libra. But me? I'm just a normal young femme', she shrugged her shoulders.

'You're not a normal femme, that is sure', he put a heavy hand over her shoulder, making her bend down, 'you are special, unique. Different, but not a bad different'

Soundbell shrugged, which was not easy under the heavy hand of the enormous Prime.

'I dunno', she muttered.

'Primus has a plan for you, little Soundbell', he said softly, slowly, letting her hear every word clearly.

'Like... A Libra plan?', asked the young femme, looking up at him.

'I do not know', he replied, kneeling.

'Well that's useful', she rolled her optics, frowning. The large mech chuckled, his shoulders went up and down.

'I'm sorry, young spark, but even I don't know all', he said with a slight smile.

'I thought Primes were supposed to be almighty', muttered Soundbell, looking away. Optimus shook his head and cooped her up in his servos, 'I mean, like, Smokescreen sees the world in you'

'Smokescreen will himself be a Prime one day', he said. It surprised her.

'Oh? So Primus tells you stuff like that?'

'No', smiled the Prime, 'I just know it. But he did tell me to keep watch over you'

'Because HE HAS A PLAN FOR ME', she sighed.

'Yes', he nodded. He obviously knew not of sarcasm. Soundbell breathed out, closing her optics for a second.

'Alright', she said, 'we'll see how that goes'

* * *

Nightingbell hid her face in Soundwave's neck. He put his servos on her back, covering her entirely, like he wanted to keep her like this forever.

'Is she going to be a Libra?', he asked suddenly.

'So that is what's bothering you', sighed Nightingbell, closing her optics, 'no, the answer is no. Like hell, no'

'How can you be sure?'

'Cos I'm a Libra'

'What happens to Soundbell when we die, then?', he asked, not willing to drop the topic even though he knew he should.

'Soundwave, Primus is- - -', she pulled back, looking at him. His blue, glowing optics eyed her.

'I don't care what Primus says. Primus this, Primus that! I DON'T care!', he cried, spreading his servos, 'I just want my daughter to be safe and free. To make her own destiny!'

'Are you...', she pointed a digit at him, her optic rims drew close.

'Yes', he said sternly, 'it's not just about that. In the face of the riots... I want to teach Soundbell to fight. No, not the bloody nonsense training of the M-Cademy. Decepticon fighting', he gave Nightingbell an intense look.

'No! She's but a sparkling, she cannot take the horrors you know!', cried the femme, clenching her fists.

'Isaella is smart. Wise', he objected, 'she will know how to use the skill'

'To do what? Kill every young Bot that comes her way?', growled Nightingbell.

'She has to defend herself! One day, I might not be there to save her. And who will? Primus?', he smiled mockingly, a nasty look on his face. Nightingbell frowned, but he didn't stope there, 'he didn't come when you needed him. When Starscream tortured you', he leaned over her, his blue optics on fire.

'Yeah. But so didn't you', she snapped, almost barked at the mech and stormed out, the door slamming behind her just fast enough for her not to see the shocked look on Soundwave's face.

* * *

He stumbled backwards, hit by a huge sense of guilt and pain. It was true. He had not been there. He had not saved her.

He had to grab the edge of the table to maintain his balance before dropping into a chair. Memories flooded him, he couldn't do anything to stop them - the pain and darkness of the Nemesis. When he was just Nightingbell's guard, standing by her cell day and night.

He closed his optics. Cursing Primus was indeed dumb. Soundwave lowered his head, letting his chin drop onto his chest. Why. So stupid.

* * *

Nightingbell ran, tears going down her cheek plates too fast to wipe them. What was she supposed to do? Isaella could not fight. Belle wanted her to be neutral. She herself had been trained by the best, but she was not even half the deadly fighter Soundwave was. He was the best of the best.

She didn't even notice when she flound herself in the dark streets of Paxopolis. Her run slowed down, she slid to the ground, leaning against the side of some old, pre-war building. It was moist, and smelt of rain, just like Earth's forests. Maybe she should go back to Earth. Take Soundwave and Soundbell there, away from the riots.

But if there were more killings to come - Nightingbell and Soundwave had to stay and help Optimus. They were just that kind of Cybertronians.

The femme breathed out. It was all pointless, there was no easy way out of here.

She didn't even feel the needle, it put her in stasis immediately. Her head fell onto her shoulder. The last thing she saw were optics. And strange optics, too. One of them was blue, and one red.

* * *

It had started raining.

Soundwave transformed and his Predator jet form soared over Paxopolis, it's slim black silhouette melting with the skies.

_Where is she_, he thought, _where is my Belle?!_

He turned sharply in the direction of the M-Cademy, but changed his mind. His new goal was Bell Harbor.

He transformed again, while still in the air, somersaulted forwards and landed on one hand, rolling again. The momentum pushed him to his pedes.

The door opened automatically, but not fast enough for him. He put his hands in and literally ripped the metal apart, storming inside. Despite the strange looks he got, he went straight into the chamber.

'PRIME!', he shouted, 'where is she?! Where the hell is she?!'

'Spundwave, what is the- - -'

'Isaella?!', the dark spy's optics rested on the young femme. She walked up to him.

'Dad?'

But he was focused on Optimus again, holding Soundbell close to his side.

'Where is she?', he growled in a voice like the thunder outside. Lightning struck.

'Nightingbell? Soundwave, I do not know what you talk of', he said, also growing irate.

'She's gone, Prime', said the spy, his voice suddenly normal, 'I, we... We might've had an argument, she left. I searched the city for her, she's really... Gone'

'Come. We'll check the monitors', replied Optimus, and walked out. Soundwave and his daughter followed.

'Daddy? An argument?', asked Soundbell in a weak voice, still clasping his side. She seemed tiny again, so little.

'It's meaningless now', he shook his head, 'we must find her, nothing else matters'

They went into the monitor room, and Optimus started typing. Soundwave stroked his daughters head and joined the Prime, both hands and tentacles running over the screens and consoles.

'Call Earth', he ordered, and in the face of his anger the Prime agreed immediately.

'Ratchet?'

'Yes, Optimus?'

'Has there been any Cybertronian activity on Earth except for yourself and registered Bots?'

'No, Optimus, nothing special', the medic's voice turned to worried, 'what happened?'

'Nightingbell's gone', replied the Prime grimly and ended the call. The two mech's optics met. Soundbell raised both hands to her mouth, and ran out. Soundwave looked after her, but the Prime shook his head.

* * *

The young femme ran straight to the M-Cademy bar. No one noticed her arrival, except for Smokescreen, who was sitting by a table with Starbreaker and Novacrasher.

'Bells?', he began, but the femme wrapped her servos around his neck.

'Smoke, the most dreadful thing has happened!', she cried.

'What's wrong?', his optic rims drew close together.

'Oh my Primus... She's gone. Someone must've caught her when she left our home. She wouldn't have just left, I know it!'

'Slow down, Bells. It's going to be alright'

'We can help', said Starbreaker suddenly.

'How?', asked Soundbell, sitting down with them.

'I'm a Decepticon. The Deceptcons have their way', replied Novacrasher darkly.

'Oh no, we are NOT- - -'

'Fine', said Soundell sternly.

**There you have it! REVIEW for more chapters, and thanks! **

**please review. **

**pretty rainbow butterfly please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well crap, cos there is going to be something majorly dumb now, so listen up! **

**I got no idea how long it takes for sparklings to mature... So... I have decided that there is going to be a time stupidness. And that means that Soundbell is going to be 16 human years old. And 16 Cybertronian years old. I know it's impossible, but... Well I have no other way. So I'm sorry about that. **

Loud human music.

'In here', said Novacrasher, opening a door. They walked in, and the music died out slowly. There was a large screen on the wall, and a keyboard. Nova knelt, and turned it on.

'I've been thinking that the riots breaking out, they must be triggered by someone', he said.

'Any clues?', asked Smokescreen uncertainly.

'Well here's the problem... Soundell, your Creator was the brains behind the entire Decepticon cause. If he were to take a look at this research... I'm plugged into the underweb, something Optimus wouldn't even think of accessing'

'Don't be so sure', muttered Smokescreen, but no one noticed.

'I'll call him', said Soundbell, and pressed the comm, 'dad? Dad, I need you at my coordinates'

'Is everything alright?', he asked.

'Yes. Yes. But your computers aren't enough to find mum, and I think I have a shortcut'

'I'm on my way'

The comm went silent, and Soundbell nodded at her friends. In a few moments, Soundwave entered, and looked around.

'What', he said, it was so unemotional Soundbell didn't know whether it was a question, statement or what. She didn't care.

'Dad, you know Smoke, this is Novacrasher and Starbreaker. Guys, this is my Creator, Soundwave', she said, looking around. Nods were exchanged.

'Sir, this computer is linked to the underweb', said Nova. Although the screen was closed, Soundbell felt her father smile nastily.

'Finally', he said and plugged himself in, 'Laserbeak?', he said, seemingly into empty space. The tiny jet had lately been on patrol, and now flew in, transforming from plane mode into the metal bird. It landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

'Oh man, that is so cool', whispered Breaker.

The dark Decepticon spy looked down, having seen the information.

'I know who he is', he said in a low voice. The others turned to him with an air of expectancy.

'It is Twoworld', Soundwave opened his screen, looking at them over his free shoulder, 'the son of an old Libra, who violated her vows, joining first the Autobots, then the Decepticons soon after being sparked by Megatron. She was killed, but Twoworld survived. Half Bot, half 'Con. Let me explain to you, the difference between being neutral and his state. Someone neutral belongs to neither of the sides, while Twoworld is both'

Soundbell looked at Smokescreen.

'Crap', she said.

'And that... Guy has Nightingbell?', asked Smokescreen, looking at Soundwave. The spy nodded once, silently.

Laserbeak flapped his metal wings, and jumped over onto Soudbell's forearm. She stroked its head, looking at her father.

'How do you want to get her back? Is she even on Cybertron?', Smokescreen's optic rims drew close together.

'I don't know', said Soundwave grimly, 'but there is one location which seems to make sense'

'And that is?', Breaker crossed his servos.

'Earth'

* * *

'Which team is going for Earth?', asked Soundbell, looking up at Optimus.

'Yours, actually', he replied with his hands behind his back, 'you will take with you Smokescreen, Wheeljack and the students'

Soundbell bit her lip angrily.

'Can't I just go with my dad?', she barked, momentarily not giving a damn about being polite.

'They are going, with or without you', said Optimus sadly, untouched, 'I'm sorry, Soundbell'

'Yeah. Me too', she growled, storming out. Soundwave was outside - together, they were about to leave Bell Harbor...

...when Soundbell stopped, and stomped her foot.

'Please don't tell me a conscience woke up in you, Isaella', sighed her Creator. She stood silent.

'Dammit', muttered the spy under his breath, and turned around again, 'make it fast', he added as he walked to the Nemesis.

Soundbell ran back in, and jumped, hugging Optimus. He held her up with both hands, smiling.

'I'm gonna miss you, big guy', she said quietly. The faces passing in the corridor were smiling.

'I will miss you as well, young spark', he replied, his voice vibrating, 'and despite the tragic circumstances, I hope you find a moment to see the beauty of Earth'

'Optimist Prime', she joked, hugged him a little tighter, and let go, 'I'm sorry for what I said. I get carried away'

'I fully understand. Go say goodbye to Arcee and Magnus'

'I will', she nodded, and trotted off. She even bumped into Dazerunner on the way.

* * *

'Do you know why your Carrier and I had an argument?', asked Soundwave, sitting down on her bed. She got down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'No', she said quietly.

'I wanted to teach you how to fight', he leaned back against the wall, looking at the ceiling. His screen was open, 'Decepticon fight. She said it was too monsterous. I said that you are wise enough to handle it and the power it gives you'

Soundbell was silent for a few moments, then looked up at him.

'Decepticon fighting... Was that how you killed the two Bots?', she asked. He nodded silently.

'And what was the outcome of the argument?', she was still stiff, stressed.

'There was none. And I realized, my little Isaella', he stroked her cheek delicately, 'that... It is not Nightingbell's decision. Not mine, either. Yours, and yours alone'

She leaned back, relaxing, nesting in his servos. They say in silence for a few minutes, not even the other students of the M-Cademy made a sound. Yes, they had all come aboard the Nemesis.

'I know', she said suddenly.

Soundwave closed his optics.

'Teach me', her voice was sure.

'I will. My little Isaella... I cannot deny you bravery. But love, you are indeed the stupidest thing', he smiled slightly, putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled back, delicately.

'After you', she replied.

'Come', he got up, leading her through the dark corridors. A wall slid sideways, revealing a great hangar. Soundwave looked up, 'lights', he said.

The room filled with white. A lamp flickered. The dark spy turned to face his daughter. A single tear went down his cheek.

'Dad?', asked Soundbell uncertainly.

'For what I do now', he said, raising two digits, 'Primus forgive me'

* * *

Spundbell hit the target. Again, and again. The training was over. She just needed to shoot something.

'Bells?', asked Smokescreen, walking up to her, 'hey? We've landed'

She turned to look at him.

'Smoke?', tears were running down her cheeks, 'Smoke, tell me, I beg you... What is the color of my optics?', she sobbed out, putting her hands on his shoulders.

'Bells, what the- - -'

'WHAT IS THE COLOR?!', she screamed through her tears.

'Blue! They're as blue as ever!', he cried, raising his hands, 'calm down!'

She put her hands to her face, covering it, and sobbed for a few seconds - then, looked up again.

'What about now?', she asked sadly.

Smokescreen took a step backwards.

'Primus...'

Soundbell's optics had turned a fiery red, burning, she saw the crimson reflection in Smokescreen's chest plates. She wiped a few tears and bit her lip, they turned blue again.

'What happened to you?', asked the former Bot, shocked.

'I, I...', she couldn't speak. When she finally regained control over herself, she took a deep breath. Smokescreen took her hand.

'Are you a 'Con now?', he asked uncertainly.

'No', she shook her head, looking down, 'I'm... I don't know what I am. Both? Neither? I have knowledge of both...'

'Soundwave taught you, didn't he', sighed Smokescreen.

'The horrors, Smoke... The monstrous killing, it's...', she bit her lip.

'Do you regret?', he asked quietly.

'No. I regret nothing', she looked up bravely.

'And that's all that matters', he nodded. She swallowed and managed a smile.

'Okay. I want to see Earth'

**Well, here you go. Smiles! Soundbell is going to train with her Creator now... learn the dark of his past...**

**For more, all you gotta do is review. Let me know what you think, criticize if you must. I appreciate every comment and opinion. **

**So please, REVIEW! **

**And thank you all for the inspiration! **


	5. Chapter 5

Soundbell inhaled the warm, autumn breeze. She stood on the tip of a mountain, one leg rested on a rock, face turned towards the horizon. The sun was half-hidden behind it.

The woods that stretched beneath looked like a sea of dark - shades of green, grey and blue appeared here and there, sounds went up into the sky. Soundbell heard every single one of them.

Her Carrier could be somewhere here, her father said so. And Soundbell was going to find her, whatever the cost.

_Elpida never left_

_Just when you think she's gone, she's there_

_Elpida won't give in_

_She'll fight for you, give you strength_

_If only you knew_

_She'd never leave you,_

_She's always guarding you..._

Soundbell sung at the top of her voice, loud and clear, as beautiful as once her mother. Only Nightingbell always sung quietly to herself, delicately, softly. While Soundbell used all the power she had, she knew she was alone in the woods and no one would hear her. She closed her optics.

'ELPIDA NEVER LEFT!', she yelled as loud as she could, her voice echoed through the valley. She loved singing. It made her feel free. The final repetition died out slowly, caught by the West wind. Curled leaves flew up with the wisp of air, rising above the horizon and around Soundbell. Earth truly was beautiful.

'You have a powerful voice', said someone she had not heard approaching. She turned around.

It was a mech, smaller than her Creator but still far bigger than Soundbell herself. His paintjob was completely black, with only as much as three thin red stripes. His optics were covered with a non-see through, reddish-grey screen. The strange thing about the young mech was the fact he was covered with blades and spikes, sharp metal brads. She snapped her facial cover shut, her optics narrowed seeing the sword on his back.

'What do you want?', she hissed.

'I want a lot of things. Firstly, to know your name', his lips smiled, Soundbell felt uncomfortable with not seeing his optics. She gave him a cold glare, and wondered whether it was wise to answer.

'I am Moongale', he said, encouraging her to speak. He could be lying.

'Isaella', she replied. It was after all a name no one knew her by but her parents. And the only one she had apart from 'Soundbell'

'I don't bid you wrong. I just can't help but wonder, what are you doing on Earth?', he started circling her, she made her hands form blades. She was ready to use what she knew, 'you came in a Decepticon ship. But your optics are blue... Autobot', he growled the last word, spitting it out.

'Don't be so sure', she hissed from behind the mouth cover, making her optics turn crimson. The mech froze, and took a step forwards so suddenly she didn't even know it and he was inches away.

'Decepticon?', he whispered, baffled. She still could not see the upper part of his face.

'Neither. Both. Now who the hell are you?', she snapped, pushing her left blade up to his throat. He raised both hands.

'Whoa, whoa, beautiful. I told you, Moongale's my name'

'Remove the screen', she nodded.

'No', she felt his glare, as he looked down at her.

'Your choice', she shrugged, and her right hand formed a fist. She smashed it into his screen, cracking it. The red-grey color went away from it, leaving it see-through. His optics were a fiery red, like the three stripes of his paintjob. He grabbed his face.

'Dammit! What was that for?!', he exclaimed, taking a step backwards.

'Innocence', she growled, 'now answer this: what are you doing on Earth?'

'I don't know, okay? I don't understand anything! I just woke up here, in the woods. Two human weeks ago', he replied, still holding the screen. Soundbell had to admit he was very handsome.

'Your cause?', she hissed.

'Hunt and kill'

'Who?'

'All Autobots', he glared at her with those stunning red optics, she almost lost her focus. Almost.

'Why? The war is over', she pushed him down, onto the ground, sitting on his chest with the blade on his throat.

'Over?', he cocked an optic rim, 'who won?'

'Autobots. But we live in peace', replied Soundbell, puzzled by this strange Decepticon. Peace, she thought, relatively.

'Damned Bots', he hissed, looking away, but turned back to her, 'and Megatron?'

'Dead', she was still holding him down firmly, but her anger was slowly going away.

'What?', his optics widened under the glass see-through screen, with something like horror. Grief.

'Dead as a doornail', she frowned at him, 'sheesh Moongale, he's been dead since before I existed'

He was silent for a few moments, and her grip loosened. Big mistake. Fast as lightning, he rolled over, now he was pushing her to the ground, holding her wrists.

'Okay, beautiful', he growled, 'this is some crazy crap. Either you are lying to me', he leaned in closer, 'in which case I will kill you slowly and painfully... Or you are telling the truth. And if so, this position is a very good start of a relationship', he smiled innocently, she growled and kicked him off, ignoring the strange feeling that came over her. He fell back, and she slammed her fist down into his face. He coughed up Energon.

'Dammit girl, aren't you sensiti- - - wait a minute. You say you're not 'Con... But the fighting style. Naughty', he tilted his head.

'Oh shut your face', she growled at him, trying to hide a smile with one hand.

'Wanna bet I can make you smirk again?', the smile on his lips alone was charming, Soundbell knew she was supposed to be seriously pissed at him.

'No', she tried to growl.

'Did I mention you are the most beautiful femme I have ever seen?'

Gosh. How the hell can he do that? Soundbell felt hot and knew that she was turning as crimson as her optics. A tiny smile came up on her face, she bit her lip. She had to turn her gaze.

'Now can I get up?', he asked.

'Yeah, okay', she sighed. They scrambled to their feet.

'If what you say is true...', he said calmly, but there was a sadness to his voice, 'then I was in protoform for a very long time'

'I speak the truth', she nodded.

'And your name is Isaella, right?'

'Yes. You are Moongale'

'You can just call me Gale', he put a hand forward. After a moment, she shook it.

'We have peace on Cybertron, which is revived. Me and my M-Cademy team are visiting Earth. The terms 'Decepticon' and 'Autobot' do not apply anymore', explained Soundbell, crossing her servos.

'I... fine, say I believe you. Didn't Megatron's forces avenge him?'

'No. Yes. I mean... Some Decepticons settled for peace', she shrugged, looking away.

'And you? Your optics. Why do they do that. Change colors?'

'It kind of came when I learned the 'Con fighting', she admitted, not seeing why not.

'Your Carrier and Creator. Bots?'

'No', she shook her head, 'access denied'

'Suit yourself', he shrugged.

'If you were in protoform so long... What time are you from?', she asked, spreading her servos.

'I remember Megatron clearly, and Starscream, and Shockwave, and there was a guy named Soundwave. He was older than me, but not much'

'And a medic named Knockout?', asked Soundbell, her spark vivid.

'No', Moongale shook his head, 'I remember no such Decepticon'

Soundbell gasped. The mech had been frozen in time for vorns, and he was now about her age!

'Breakdown? Dreadwing?', she said, remembering her father's stories. Moongale shook his head each time.

'Shocking...', she whispered, 'what about Autobots?'

'The Prime, of course... And a femme called Elita-One. And Ratchet, I remember the medic'

'Primus. I swear, this is incredible', Soundbell put a hand to her forehead.  
'You still with me?', he cocked an optic rim.

'Yah. Yah. Okay. Okay. Come with me', she nodded at him, 'you have a jet form?

'Something like that', he smirked, and two huge, black wings unfolded from his back, stretching and shaking their long, metal feathers. Soundbell held her jaw in place.

'Do you mind?', he lifted her up easily, holding her in his servos, she tried to hide the blush when his hands slipped into place on her back. She put one servo on his neck, and he sprang into the sky.

The wind blew against her face, she could feel his breath on her neck.  
'Your name. It's not Cybertronian, is it?', he asked. Soundbell bit her lip.

'No', she replied.

'I've never been to Earth before two weeks ago. But I heard this human name... Isabella. Is it...?'

'Aren't you a perceptive fellow', she muttered.

'What I mean is, there are Autobots here. Your Creator and Carrier?'

'It is none of your business', she snapped again, glaring at him. This guy just didn't know when to stop, 'I don't know what to so just yet, so I'm taking you to the Nemesis'

It did sound kind of funny, when it was him carrying her.

'South', she said.

'The Nemesis...', he sighed, seeing the black Decepticon ship. He turned, a little too sharply, Soundbell squeaked.

They struck the ground with a thump.

'Talk about a smooth landing', she muttered, he let her go.

'I've been in stasis, okay?', he grinned and took a step forwards, but she stood in front of him.

'Whoa. Hold up. I want one thing clear, Moongale', she put a digit in his chest, 'if you try anything. And I mean, anything. I will kill you'

'I know you will. Any 'Con would', he smiled at her, and they walked in through the opening doors.

**well, one more chap for you! Review for more, help me write! Tell me what you think, me hearties. Well? There's a special button for it, it's called review. Smiles from Transformette!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, another lovely chap! Please review! **

Soundbell stopped.

'Stay here', she said, pushing him against the wall.

'Kein Problem', he shrugged, pulling his sword off his back.

'Remember. The war is over, Moongale', she said sternly.

'War over. No Bots, no 'Cons. Okay, I got it', he gestured with the sword.

She eyed him sternly, then walked away, turning into a side corridor.  
The black Decepticon leaned his back on the wall, humming the tune Soundbell had sung in the woods.

'How do you know that song?', asked a deep, thunderous voice.  
Moongale turned to see the newcomer - and opened his mouth.

'Well, well, well', he smiled, 'small world, innit?'

'Moongale', said Soundwave, crossing his servos.

'Soundwave', nodded the 'Con.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were dead', the dark spy glared at him.

'It's nice to see you too', smiled Moongale, 'never fear, I was just taking a few-vorn nap'

'Same old annoying bastard', muttered Soundwave, 'but that brings me to my question. How did you know that melody?'

'I met this girl...', the Decepticon teen pushed his sword back into the ouch on his back, seeing there was nothing to fear.

'What girl?', the spy's optics narrowed.

'Dad!', said Soundbell suddenly, stopping. Smokescreen, Starbreaker and Novacrasher bumped into her one by one.

"DAD?!", shrieked Moongale.

'Dad', admitted Soundwave, rolling his optics.

'Oh that is SO weird', the black Decepticon looked at all the Cybertronians gathered, one by one.

'Totally', Novacrasher and Starbreaker glanced at each other briefly, then at the 'Con again.

'Guys, that's Moongale', said Soundbell, 'Gale, that's Smokescreen, Breaker and Nova. I think you've... Met my Creator', she cleared her throat.

'Yeah, I have. You, Nova', he pointed at the teen cadet, 'you look familiar'

'Starscream was my Creator', he replied.

'Screamer... Ha, whadda ya know. So Isaella- - -'

Soundwave turned to his daughter.

'You told him your NAME?!'

'Uh, em, isn't that what you do when you meet someone?', she asked innocently.

'But not that name, Primus dammit!'

'What-freaking-ever', she rolled her optics, 'so I go by Soundbell these days, what's the difference'

'Soundbell', smiled Moongale, 'that makes sense'

'Yay', she frowned at him.

'Can I talk to you alone, young man?', Soundwave put a firm grip on Moongale's shoulder.

'Sure', the young mech shrugged, which wasn't easy under the spy's literally steel grip. The two walked away, and Soundbell was left with her three friends.

'So... Who is he again?', asked Smokescreen. Soundbell face-palmed.

'Come on', the young femme nodded at Moongale, 'you're going with us to the Bot base on Earth'

'Hm, if I still were under Megatron's command...', he sighed dreamily, smashing his fists together.

'Who was Megatron to you, anyway?', asked Soundbell simply to kill time, as they made their way through the woods along with the other teens. Soundwave had gone first in his plane form.

'I...', the young mech looked away. He had his screen fixed, but it was set to see-through, so Soundbell could read his emotions pretty well, 'he was like a father to me', he admitted with a shrug.

'This is gonna sound very non-Bot... But I'm really sorry', she said, for some reason trying to comfort him.

'Sorry for the death of a tyrant? Surprising', mocked Moongale with a grin.

'Not his specifically. Just the death', she said.

'For someone who uses Decepticon fighting, which is in fact based on every possible way of ending a life, you are pretty sensitive', he cocked an optic rim at her. She turned her face.

'My mum's a Libra', she said quietly.

'Ironic. Very ironic', he chuckled, 'a god of war sparkmate to a Libra'

'I know, right', she nodded, staring at the ground beneath her feet.

'So that's what you're doing on Earth, you and Soundwave', he put the puzzle parts together uncommonly quickly, 'your mum is gone, isn't she?'

'Smart-ass', she glared at him, making her optics red for a moment even though she always had them blue, like her father's, 'yeah, that's true. Her name was Nightingbell'

'Beautiful name, that', he said, half-absently, 'do you miss your Carrier?'

'When exactly did you become my shrink?', she crossed her servos.

'The moment I saw you needed one', he replied immediately, and she was stunned for a few seconds. In that time, a femme from her team joined them.

'Hey. My name's Skydive, but they call me Diva', she said, 'I'm sorry 'bout Nightingbell'

'No one seemed sorry two days ago'

'We had like, a major discussion 'bout it', admitted the femme.

'Any idea where Wheeljack is? I thought he was coming', said Soundbell, looking sideways.

'No, the kids begged him to stay', Skydive smiled, 'I mean, what can you do?', she then looked at the black Decepticon, 'hi. I need a rumor to spread about you, little help here?'

The young mech thought for a moment, then smiled.

'I am older than all of you, except for Ratchet, Optimus and Soundwave', he said. The femme trotted off, satisfied. She was entirely blue, with accents of white spread here and there.

She looks like a smurf, thought Soundbell with envy.

'Here we are', said Smokescreen through the comm.

'Finally', she replied and nodded at Moongale, 'okay, now I need you to watch your step. You hurt a human, I hurt you more. And I won't even her started on what Smoke would so to you'

'Fine. Couldn't you just stay on 'watch your step'?', he frowned.

'No', she snapped, as they entered the hangar.

It was the first time for any of the cadets to ever see an Earth base - they stared around, stunned by every detail. They studied everything closely like children. Soundbell's optics rested on the orange medic, who was chatting with three humans. They were in their thirties maybe, two were holding hands.  
Soundwave walked up to the doctor.

'I still remember that interrogation', said the female, looking Asian. She had long black hair with one thin, pink wisp and large brown eyes. The Decepticon spy's lips formed something that almost resembled a smile.

'Me as well, Miko. Very well', be nodded.

'Optimus Prime: the remix!', exclaimed the woman happily, throwing her arms in the air. Smokescreen and the man known as Jack started talking, while Soundwave called Isaella to his side. Miko's eyes widened.

'Ratchet, Miko, my daughter', he introduced the four, 'Soundbell. This is Miko Nakadai-Darby, Jackson Darby, Rafael Esquivel and Ratchet'

'Hi', she waved a little shyly.

'How's Bee doing?', asked the man called Raf eagerly.

'Bumble? Oh, he's fine. Got his stupidly brave ass injured again, Knockout had to stitch him up', shrugged the young femme, putting a hand on her elbow joint.

'I still cannot comprehend that Knockout actually made it into the medical society', snorted Ratchet.

'He's matured', laughed Smokescreen.

'Obviously, you have not', the medic rolled his optics.

'Any problems on Cybertron?', asked Jack.

'Nothing we can't handle', replied Soundwave, his tone too emotionless to be emotionless.

'If you say so', nodded the man.

'You not feeling lonely, Ratchet?', smiled Soundbell.

'No, not really', he shook his head, 'but homesick. I was hoping I could return to Cybertron'

'Ultra Magnus might decide to take your place', said Soundwave, 'but right now, we may need a medic'

Ratchet cocked an optic rim, the spy nodded at him and walked away, gesturing him to follow. Soon, their voices could not be heard.

'Come on', said Smokescreen, transforming, 'what do you say to a tour, this place is half-empty anyway'

'Yeah, alright. But the 'Con's coming with us'

'Yay', Moongale rolled his red optics.

'Peace, love, and understanding', pointed out the car at their feet. The two looked at each other, shrugged and went after him.

Soundwave eyed Novacrasher up and down.

'Okay. I told Ratchet about Twoworld. Any news?'

'No. Nothing. But... I heard that he stole tech good enough to hide a Cybertronian signal. It emits on the underweb', said Nova, activating the computer in his right gauntlet. He was left-handed.

'So my instincts were right. They are here, on Earth', Soundwave looked sideways.

'Humans are in danger', Novacrasher spoke the obvious.

'I WILL kill Twoworld', replied Soundwave, and turned on his heel. He soon vanished in a side corridor.

'Isaella?', he asked through the comm link.

'Yeah?', answered her voice.

'Where are you?'

'With Smoke and Gale- - -'

"Gale"? Oh, nicknames. That's cute', he growled.

'Quit being overprotective, dad, you're pulling an Optimus', he almost heard her optics roll.

'Fine', he sighed, 'where?'

'Ten clicks North, by the- - -PRIMUS! Gale!', she yelled suddenly, and the comm snapped from her scream. Stasis filled the link. Soundwave immediately transformed and having earlier hacked the GB, activated it. In a few seconds, he was kilometers away.

He appeared out of the green portal, and landed with a thump, one fist on the ground.

A few meters away he saw Soundbell, ripping off someone's head.

That 'someone' was a huge, bulky fellow - but that was quite normal; the strange thing about him was that he seemed sewn together from TWO bodies. His optics shed purple flames.

There were more of them - Moongale, Smokescreen and Soundbell were fighting. Soundwave ran into battle, stopping a blade headed for his daughters neck.

'Dad!', she cried, 'watch out!'

He turned, too slow - he saw the gun pointed at him as if in slow motion. But everything speeded up when Moongale shot right through that monster's spark.

'Soundwave, they run on Dark Energon!', cried the young 'Con mech.

'No bloody way', the dark spy ripped a mech's servos off. He continued to crawl on the ground, Smokescreen kicked him into a hole.

He was the last one. They stood together, surrounded by bodies and puddles of shiny purple Energon. Soundbell and Moongale were smoking delicately, where the dark substance was. Smokescreen wasn't in such a bad state.

'They must be Twoworld's', said the Bot. Soundwave nodded.

'Probably. But we must go, these two need a decontamination shower', he said.

'Dad, I'm fin- - -', Soundbell lost her balance and her father had to hold her up.

'Told you', he muttered, opening a GB. On purpose it's other end was in his chamber.

All five trotted in.

'You'll stay here until the others go into recharge', commanded the spy. Soundell breathed out, hopping onto his desk.

'Where the hell does he get those bastards?', she crossed her servos.  
'Those... Creatures... On Earth they'd call them Frankensteins', smiled Smokescreen.

'Frankenstein was the monster's creator', Soundwave gave the Bot a deadly glare.

'You actually read that?', Smoke cocked an optic rim.

'I saw the theatre performance', he rolled his optics.

'Sheesh, what a nerd. You were the second most important in the Decepticon chain of command, Communications Officer, Spy Master, and you used that power to watch "Frankenstein", laughed Moongale.

'And "the Phantom of the Opera", smiled Soundbell.

'Earth's classics are very good', said the spy with a frown, wiping Soundbell's wounds.

'Can we not have geek fights now?', Smokescreen sighed, raising his optics.

'Fine. So what do you think about Skydive?', asked Soundbell.

'She's okay', shrugged Moongale.

'Dude, I don't think that's what she wants to hear', hissed Smokescreen.

'I'll, uh, go ask Ratchet about that decontamination shower', he got up.

'No. Smokescreen and I', Soundwave shook his head, and they walked out. After a moment, Soundbell's comm went alive, and they walked into a round chamber.

Water sprayed from the ceiling, it was still cold and Spundbell shrieked. Moongale didn't even seem touched, but unfolded his huge black wings and spread them over her, shielding the young femme. She looked up, a bit taken with the gesture. Streams of water were coming down his face and chest, running with the three red stripes. They stood there for a few moments, just staring each other in the optics, hers blue, his red.

'It's warm now', he said quietly. She nodded delicately, and he tilted his wing, letting the water fall on her. She closed her optics, putting her hands on the back of her head.

'Mhm', she muttered.

She opened her optics again, hot streams warming her neck and back. His face was very close, she could see every detail of his red optics. He was taller, leaning over her, so close...

She almost kissed him.

Almost.

Because she glanced sideways, and realized that the chamber was made if glass. And that on the other side stood Soundwave and Ratchet, both with crossed servos. Moongale seemed to notice as well, and they jumped away from each other, swearing in their thoughts. Soundbell took a deep breath, and leaned on the opposite wall.

'Okay', she puffed out, 'well that was awkward'

hah**a lol well well welll... Let me know what kinds effect that had on you. Lol. I love decontamination baths. So you know what to do for more, REVIEW! Review, I say! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Darn sorry it took so long I'm soooo busy, and haven't updated my other stories for a month now! So yeah, here it is, I hope you like it and don't hate me. **

'I'm worried about you', said Soundwave, as he and Soundbell stood in her chamber.

'Course you are, it's your job', she rolled her optics, crossing her servos.

'Isaella', he said calmly, a soft look on his face. She tilted her head, seeing he really had some deeper meaning.

'Yeah?', she asked quietly.

'Listen. You and Nightingbell is all that I have in the world. I know that being your father, I endanger you. But I will give my life to protect you', he pulled her to his chest, she put her hands on his sparkchamber.

'Dad, really, it's all right. What you taught me- - -'

'Any high-placed Decepticon would know'

'But I can fight. Besides, it is not the Decepticons I fight against', she pointed out.

'Those creatures... I call them Bicots... I fear that some might know it', he said, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

'Well so what. Dammit dad, you were once a fearless killer. A god of war, that's what Moongale called you'

'A god of war...', he said absently.

'I never asked you, daddy', she whispered, 'why are your optics blue, while mine can change color to my liking?'

'Autobot roots', he replied.

'And no one knew?'

'No one but Knockout. He fixed my screen when I broke it. No... I think that Nemesis knew'

Soundbell looked up.

'Dad, were you and her...?

He did not even blush.

'No', he replied, 'Nemesis is not a femme, Isaella. The form of her you saw is more of something to hold her spirit. But she has no true sex'

'She seemed petty female to me', muttered Soundbell, irritated.

'You can rest peacefully', he assured her. She was silent for a few moments, then spoke.

'Can we go for a walk in the forests? Please?'

'Of course, my little Isaella', he smiled delicately, and opened the Bridge.

* * *

'Okay, go', Soundwave nodded. Soundbell broke into a run.

She felt her body work perfectly. She jumped over a fallen log, then slid under another one. Stood on her servos, rolled over and kept running.

First target. Three seconds, and it was ashes, Soundbell meters away. Shoot, slash, shoot.

She ran up the tree, it was hanging over a cliff, almost horizontal. She stopped on the end, bark peeling off under her feet. She was breathing deeply, but calmly.

'Good', Soundwave nodded, appearing from in between the trees.

'Not good enough', she replied, staring at the horizon.

'It will do for today', he helped her down, holding her small hand in his.

'Thank you', she said, looking up at his optics.

'Not yet'

They returned into the wood, as the sun set slowly. Stars came up in the sky, darkness came forward. Soundbell could only see her father's glowing optics in the night. But then, he closed his screen, and she was surrounded by blackness.

'Dad?', she asked uncertainly.

'Focus', his voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. She felt a hand on her neck, and knew she had just been killed three times. The hand vanished, this time she clenched her fists and listened.

He got her in the leg, she growled, but didn't let the anger take control. She turned on her heel and grabbed her father's wrist. It surprised him, she used the opportunity to twist his servo in his back.

That was shocking.

'Oh', he said. Soundbell allowed herself a smirk, as she let him get up.

'Isaella', he opened his screen, she saw his optics, 'about Moongale'

She tilted her head, her optic rims drew closer.

'What about him?'

'There is... Obviously something there, and I won't try and stop you. But bear in mind that if you somehow get together and he hurts you in any way, I will kill him. Slowly, and painfully'

Soundbell smiled.

'Daddy, if that actually happens, you're gonna have to get in line'

'That's my girl', he patted her on the cheek, 'I always knew you had it in you'

She smirked, but there was a doubt in her. She had only known Moongale for a few days, and if that weird magnetic feeling she got about him was really noticeable enough for her father to see... She swallowed. She wasn't sure about Moongale. She was smart, and knew he was trouble from the moment she saw him.

'The guy's walking bad news', said Soundwave in a warning tone.

'I've MET him, haven't I?', she smirked, as they walked through the wood. Her Creator sighed.

'Okay', he agreed, 'just- - -'

'- - - don't say it - - -'

'- - - be careful'

'Ugh', she rolled her optics. He Bridged them back to hangar E. Moongale was talking to Skydive, while Smokescreen, Starbreaker and Novacrasher sat by the monitors. Soundwave gave his daughter one final glance, then he walked away. She was used to it, her father wasn't exactly a people's person. He only ever talked to Knockout and Nightingbell. Soundbell was always amused by her dad's relationship with the medic. They were after all so different - but then, what choice did they have, but stick together.

The young femme put a hand on her hip, and walked through the rather crowded base. Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding from the kids running around. She wasn't surprised, if she knew where, she would do the same.

She eyed Skydive and Moongale one more time and sighed, looking at her pedes. Whatever. She joined Smokescreen, and called Wheeljack.

'Hey', said the mech, appearing before he on the screen.

'Hello, Uncle Wheeljack', she said, smiling immediately. It was not possible to smile with him around, 'what's up?'

He looked sad.

'Not so good. More killing, tension between Bots and 'Cons is growing', he said grimly, shaking his head, 'officials like your Carrier, kidnapped'

Soundbell squeezed the bridge between her optics.

'Damn...', she whispered, and then added in a normal voice, 'Twoworld hasn't hit yet. Not in person', she bit her lip, 'he's got some kind of weird Frankenstein-monster creatures, running on Dark Energon'

'They're the ones kidnapping', nodded Wheeljack, 'I've heard stories about Twoworld. None bed-time', he leaned forwards.

'I'll find my mum, and take him down', said Soundbell surely. Wheeljack laughed.

'My dear, you're adorable in that blind hope of yours', he said, 'beautiful, in a way'

Soundbell didn't know what to reply. She never thought herself naive. More like... Faithful.

She spoke a little more to Wheeljack, then the sparklings kidnapped him again. He waved her goodbye, being pulled out of sight. It was a really cute sight, the huge, badass Wrecker surrounded by kids.

One more incoming call. Surprised, she picked up, and saw Optimus' face.

'Soundbell? How is the situation at hangar E?', he asked.

'Crowded. I should've only come with my dad', she said with a sigh, tuning her optics away.

'The monsters are there?'

'Yeah- - - wait, you sent the cadets here to protect them, didn't you?'

'I felt something was coming', he admitted. She bit her lip.

'Like hell it is. I'm scared, Optimus', she looked at him with wide optics, 'my mother is in that monster's hands. I don't even know if she's...'

'My dear Isaella', he said quietly, 'it is going to be alright, I promise you that'

She nodded.

**Again sorry. Please review and follow, it means Cybertron to me! lol smiles from Half-Black Heart Studio, Transformette! **

**Luv. **

**And please - REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, sorry for the wait. For some wild reason I wrote this chap in Soundbell's POV, so enjoy! I hope you lime it! **

Hey, you been avoiding me?', he asked, standing in the gateway out of hangar E. I swallowed.

'Nope, da', I tried to sound as natural as possible. Moongale smiled a bit, flashing his red optics at me. Starlight bumped off them in an incredible way. Moongale was damn handsome. I pushed the thoughts away, trying to keep focused, 'you've been doing okay among all the Bots. Fitting in', I said to change the subject.

Moongale shook his head, turning his face.

'No... I'll never fit in here', he replied with a note of sadness in his voice. I didn't know what to say, so I bit my lip. He turned to me again, 'I miss the war'

His words came as sort of a blow to me - I didn't understand what he meant by them. Questions came bubbling up my throat, but he explained first.

'I was free', he said, looking over his shoulder to see the moon, 'I had a life. A purpose. Even if one as nasty as killing Autobots'  
To my own surprise, I saw his point, even though I didn't agree. I walked up to him.

'A new enemy is upon us, and we must stand together to defeat him', I said sternly. Moongale laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.

'You sound like the Prime, Isaella. It doesn't suit you'

I cleared my throat, pushing the manner away immediately.

'I... Sorry', I shook my head, 'I talked to him a few nights ago, and it's still in my head'

'Prime... He knew Megatron, didn't he?', asked the mech, turning his crimson optics to me again.

'Yeah', I nodded, my voice quiet, 'yeah, he did. They were like brothers. Don't you remember anymore?', I asked, my optic rims drew close.

'Was it him who killed Megatron, then?', asked Moongale quietly, and I finally understood his question.

'Yes... Yes. But it was because Megatron had killed both my mum and Bumblebee'

'I think I recall the name', the teen mech sighed, closing his red optics.

'Listen, Gale. I'm really sorry that he had to die. But in his older days, Megatron was truly insane, mad with Dark Energon. He got involved with Unicron, and, well... He wasn't the mech he perhaps once was anymore', I said, keeping my voice down to calm him. He looked... Sad.

'That is possible', replied the mech, 'but I still find it hard to understand how Optimus could've killed his brother', he said softly.

'It was hard for him as well. But Optimus doesn't care for his own feelings, only for the ones around him. His altruism is... Unbelievable'

'More like sad', muttered Moongale. Before I knew it, my hand was on his cheek. He turned his face towards me, and I felt just like under that shower. I broke the spell, looking away.

'You said you are not free', I recalled. He tilted his head.

'Your point being...?'

'Did you feel free that day in the forest, when you met me?', I looked up at his red optics. He got my meaning and nodded with a light smile.

'Yeah... Yeah, that would be nice'

I smiled back. It was around one a.m. by human time, and everyone was asleep - we crept through the base, reaching the GroundBridge. I pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever. Moongale frowned at the noise it made.

'Ready?', he whispered at me. I swallowed, fighting away the fear, and followed him inside. Who was going to Bridge us back? It didn't matter. We just wanted to go, go anywhere.

* * *

Moongale sat on the edge of the grey rock, staring at the stars. After a moment, I joined him, laying down and gazing up. It was October here, that's what they called it, and the stars had changed position already. I put my hands under my head, and Moongale got down on his back next to me.

'That's the Libra', I pointed up, and I knew my blue optics probably had that dumb dreamy expression. Others often laughed at how I was amazed by everyday things - how much I loved the stars.

'And that's Orion', he also pointed up, and I felt a wave of relief. He also saw the beauty of stargazing, 'during my first days on Earth, I always imagined the top star of Orion and the one next to it to be Optimus and Megatron. Like symbols', he told me.

'And the northern star?', I pointed to the bright gem in the night sky.

'I called it the Eye', he admitted, 'and I called the Sun... "Day"

'And the moon?', I chuckled, turning to face him. His crimson optics were glowing.

'Nah, I just called it the moon', he smiled, also amused.

I don't know how long we lay there together, but I know that this was a night I never wanted to end. I felt right, just BEING there with Gale.  
He sat up and spread his huge black wings wide, shaking the metal feathers like he was feeling stiff. I too pulled up beside him, the moonlight was bumping off the huge wings.

'I wish I could see them better', I sighed softly, staring into the stars.

'I don't know if it'll help... But I just got an idea', he smiled dangerously and got to his feet. I put a hand forward, he pulled me up.

'What's your wild idea?', I asked, tilting my head.

'You're gonna touch the stars', he whispered, and pulled me close by the neck, closing his optics - but he didn't kiss me, not yet.

His other servo went around my waist. I opened my mouth, surprised, as he started moving his wings. Up, down, up, down, faster. He leaped into the air, we joined our lips at the same time in a kiss. Indeed. My head spinning from his touch, my tummy going crazy from the quickly growing altitude, gave me an incredible feeling. Like I was seizing a dream, like I was... Touching the stars.

'You're so different', he whispered into my lips. I didn't know what to say, I had NO idea, in fact, so I just kissed him again.

He took me further up, and I should be feeling cold - but I was anything but that, like my armor plates were on damn fire. Especially the plates of my cheeks. He laughed, and we both looked up, into the sky, saw the Milky Way above. I sighed.

'Whoa...', was all I could say. He gave me a crooked smile, something between self-satisfaction and absolute amazement.

**well just aww. I had to. So? What do you think? *sigh* I hope you will review it's really important To me. Please, pretty rainbow please? It speeds the updates up so Much, cos I get ideas! So please REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Yes. He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her. The thought rang in Soundbell's mind, she could not focus on the class. Ratchet was boring them to death. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she did - it was just that topic that sucked.

'Bells, wake up', said Smokescreen from over her shoulder, she jumped.

'Whoa! Don't scare me like that', she exclaimed, but quickly calmed herself, 'I'm not in recharge'

'I can see you are. Something happened last night, didn't it?', he asked, tilting his head. Soundbell bit her lip, looking away and muttering something not to answer. Moongale was not there. She looked around for the ten thousandth time, and he wasn't. Her optics stopped on Novacrasher and Starbreaker, the two mechs smiled at her, Nova even gave a little wave. His red optics, covered with blue contact lenses, shon purple.

'Nothing bad, right?', the mech just wouldn't give up. Soundbell gave him an irritated look.

'No. Just stop, Smokes, I'm okay', she rolled her optics. _Or I will be, as soon as he appears. _

'If you say so', he raised both hands in a gesture of innocence. Soundbell saw that the class had ended, and trotted away, as the others disbanded around her. That's when she saw Moongale - wings folded on his back, he was leaning on the doorframe, looking insecure for himself. His see-through screen was on his red optics, but even that couldn't hide their shine. He seemed anxious.

Soundbell walked up slowly, holding her pad and stylus close to her chest. She had to bend her neck to see his face now, he was so tall.

'Hi', she said, 'is something wrong?'

'Listen, Isaella...', her name on his lips sent shivers through her systems, 'I don't know if you want the others to, you know. Know. About... what happened', he couldn't seem to get the words out, stumbling on them. It was so much unlike him, so much unline the sure, proud warrior he was normally, that Soundbell had to hold back a smile.

She shook her head, putting two digits on his chin.

'You are so silly', she whispered, 'but cute as hell', she added, stood on her toes and kissed him first, pushing his neck down towards her. He obeyed immediately, sinking into the kiss, and fiding that he had to hold her up - she'd almost lost power in her legs, her knees came together.

'Who's silly now?', he chuckled warmly, looking down into her blue optics. She felt like all the happiness in the world embodied, right now she didn't even rememer about Twoworld and him capturing her Carrier. She was just happy. So happy no words came out to form a reply - so she closed her optics, just feeling his touch. Her digits clasped tighter on the pad as she tried not to forget the world again, she feared she'd drop it or smash it, or both.

'I gotta go', she muttered, and found her way out of his servos. He laughed, she laughed as well, blushing. Then, she winked, gave him a little wave and turned into a side corridor, where Novacrasher and Starbreaker were already waiting.

'Well, well, well', Breaker crossed his servos on his chest, and it made him look quite the bully, combined with the flashy paintjob. Soundbell cocked an optic ridge.

''what do we have here" usually follows that sentence', she pointed out, but she was smiling.

'We figured it too mainstream', added Nova.

'But back to the point. Saaah, you and the 'Con... no offie meant, NC', said Starbreaker, glancing at his best friend. He shook his head, showing it was nothing.

'Uh yeah, kind of', she shrugged, and felt that - oh joy - she was blushing once more.

This didn't satisfy the two friends. A shower of questions poured onto her, her shoulders slumped down.

'Guys, this is almost like _picking _on me', she frowned, rolling her optics in one last effort of self-confidence. They glanced at each other, then back at the young femme.

'Yeah', they shrugged together.

'Your dad is gonna kill him to death, you know', added Smokescreen, joining them, having obviously listened to their conversation while sitting in the wall, using the phase-shifter probably. Soundbell turned to see him.

'Not you too', she whined, 'you guys, you really don't like Gale so much?'

'Nice guy', shrugged Breaker.

'Cool fella', added Nova.

'But not really for you', finished Smokescreen, 'I always thought you would end up with a mech like Bee or so, cheerful Bot'

'That's politically incorrect', she cocked an optic ridge, '_racism'_

'You're funny', smiled Breaker, patting her shoulder, 'we're just taking care of you, Bells. It's what friends are for'

She saw a smile appear on Nova's face, and on Smoke's. Suddenly, she felt that warm sensation inside of her, it was wonderful, so pleasant. Warm, cozy, nice.

The only thing that was missing was Nightingbell, her Carrier, and the thought hurt Soundbell immensely.

**Short chap, sorry about that. It's late. Well I'm leaving for ten days now so I don't know about updates during the weekend, but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW, I'm kinda dry on inspiration here - a bit of a writer's block, I'd say. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
